A camp outing in the forests of Gravity Falls
by IamDipperPines
Summary: Dipper and Mabel got invited by the STG group at a camp out. When the gang notices that Mabel was gone. The group decided to search for her while Dipper found something that is disturbing and Later, commits suicide.


One day Dipper attended to a friend's camp. Dipper has many experiences in camping because he can set up the camp so fast, that's why his friend needed him. Another boy named Jeff got jealous of Dipper because he feels like Dipper has everything. One night the children gathered at a campfire. They told scary stories. Dipper told a really scary story about the child who died in the woods whose spirit was still roaming around the forests of Gravity Falls. " That's not true! There's no such thing as ghosts!" Jeff said to Dipper and the group." Be careful of your words! Either I don't know what really happened to him that night." Dipper answered Jeff quietly. After the story telling, they proceeded back to their tents and fell asleep.

On the other day, Dipper woke up early and he went to stretch himself. But when he was going back to his tent, he wanted to apologize to Jeff about what happened the other night. But when he saw Jeff's tent, there was no one woke up all of the campers and he told them to search for Jeff. Dipper asked Jeff's closest friend at the camp, Jevie. "Jevie, have you seen Jeff?" Dipper asked Jevie "No Dipper, I haven't seen him since I woke up." Jevie answered Dipper's question. They searched the forest but no luck. The sky began to turn into grey so they decided to search for him tommorow.

While Dipper was sleeping, he saw a white figure from outside of his tent. He fainted of what he saw. When he woke up early in the morning, he saw a writing covered in blood into his tent stick saying "I WILL KILL YOU DIPPER PINES!"

He was shocked and so nervous. They continued their search for Jeff but Dipper felt that they're not alone. Dipper saw a piece of cloth filled with blood. Dipper said" I think this is Jeff's handkerchief." Then not so far away they heard a scream. Not just a shocked scream but a scream of pain. Dipper,Jevie,Emmanuel,Freiben,Dowlson and Mabel followed the trace of the scream. " I think Jeff was taken by the ghost of the forest." Just before this he saw Mabel was missing from the search party. " Hey guys where's Mabel" Emmanuel asked. " I don't know dude." Freiben answered Emmanuel's question. Dipper was REALLY shocked and fainted. When Dipper woke up he was at his tent, crying when he still remembered what happened to Mabel. His only twin sister was taken by a ghost. " Dowlson, What happened to her? You was supposed to keep her safe. What Happened?" Dipper asked Dowlson. " I don't know man, last thing I saw her was heading at the direction of the lake" Dowlson replied Dipper. " I am just gonna go for a walk." Dipper told Dowlson and Freiben. When Dipper was walking he saw Mabel. "Mabel!" Dipper calling out to Mabel. "Dipper! Help me!" Mabel shouting out to Dipper."Mabel! Where are you?!" Dipper shouting to Mabel. " I'm at the river!" Mabel replied to Dipper not so far away. Then Dipper saw Jeff. Jeff's body to be intact. His body appears to be bloody." Oh NO!" Dipper Shouted at the top of his lungs when he saw Jeff dead. When Freiben,Dowlson,Emmanuel and Jevie heard another scream they quickly searched for Dipper. " OH MAN! Mabel!" Dipper realized that Mabel was next to be killed. When he got to the river he was already too late. Mabel's dead. Dipper was too late. " MABEL! WAKE UP!" Dipper shouted to Mabel whose beautiful chocolate color eyes was shut and her beautiful hair was a mess. Covered with leaves. Dipper shook Mabel roughly while crying violently. His eyes are now bloodshot from heavy crying. "Come on guys faster! Dipper and Mabel could be anywhere." Freiben told the group. "Hey wait up!" Emmanuel told the group to slow down. Emmanuel tripped over and he used his flashlight to illuminate what he tripped. He was tripped over by Jeff's body. " AHHHH! Jeff's body! Jeff's dead!" Emmanuel's screaming has attracted the group. "Emmanuel! What have you found?" Dowlson asked Emmanuel. "Look guys! LOOK!" Emmanuel turned the flashlight in the direction where Jeff's bloody body was laying." Oh man! We gotta find Dipper fast." The group agreed to Jevie's decision. Meanwhile in the river, Dipper just stood by on Mabel's lifeless body. " I know you're dead and you won't come back to me." Dipper said sadly" I know a way we can still be together." Dipper pulled out a pocket knife then stabbed it right in his heart. " Mabel we can be together forever now. I..Love..you." Dipper said with his final breath whose sight was now changed by black and he laid there with his sister. When the search party found Dipper and Mabel's bodies they cried because they lost their friend and Emmanuel's cousin. " I knew it." Emmanuel said while crying " I always knew that even death cannot seperate them.'' When the group was back at the camp Emmanuel was carrying Mabel's body while Jevie was carrying the Journal 3 and Dipper's body. They went back to Freiben's Hummer which was also too big to carry Dipper and Mabel's bodies. Jeff's body was also inside the SUV which was also carried by Dowlson. When they arrived at the Mystery Shack Stan was watching a new episode of Baby Fights while Wendy was reading a magazine and Soos was repairing the lights in the attic room. " , I have to tell you something." Emmanuel started" Dipper and Mabel a-are d-d-dead." Emmanuel stuttered. " WHAT?" Stan was shocked when he heard Emmanuel. We don't know what happened and when we saw them we were already too late."

At the funeral, Candy and Grenda showed up,Devastated and depressed while Soos was crying really hard, Stan was still shocked and Wendy was crying for the loss of Dipper and Mabel. Mr and Mrs Pines showed up. They were really shocked about what happened they wished that it was only a dream but that was reality. The reality that losing your twins is really painful. The reality that you weren't there to protect them. They paid extra to bury them close but it was only the least they could do.


End file.
